


Three Guesses

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Bets & Wagers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, HBIC Bellatrix Black, Handholding, Happy Birthday Inky, Photography, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: When Bellatrix meets Andy's new roommate, she's a little thrown, but when the woman begins to intrigue her, they make a playful wager. Will Hermione work out the secret in three guesses?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199
Collections: Bellamione





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intheinkpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Inky! You're brilliant and I'm so grateful for you. <3 Hope you enjoy this.

It was dark by the time Bellatrix had managed to drag herself to her sister’s apartment. After a long day in which she’d been tempted to fire her entire marketing department, the only thing she wanted was to shed the mask she wore in the world and let herself relax. Her shoulders were practically brushing her ears and the pain of them made her grit her teeth as she rang the bell. She heard footsteps and then the pause as her sister checked through the peephole; she stuck out her tongue and widened her eyes at it before grumbling:

“Come on Andy, open the fucking door. I brought ice cream and booze.” The door opened to an amused smile as intrigued eyes raked over her green shirt and high- waisted black trousers. “You’re not Andy.”

“Observant,” the brunette in front of her smiled gently. “I’m Hermione.”

Bellatrix checked the number on the door. She wasn’t tired enough to have gotten the wrong door then; this was her sister’s flat. 

“And you are in my sister’s flat because…?” Bellatrix levelled the woman with cool eyes and a raised eyebrow. She didn’t like surprises or strangers. 

“I’m her new roommate,” the other woman said. 

“New… roommate…” Bellatrix’s eyes trailed over the brunette; dressed in casual blue jeans rolled up cuffs and a black t-shirt, she never-the-less looked effortlessly stylish, Freckles danced across her nose and cheeks above a cheeky smile that made her eyes sparkle mischievously. 

Something in Bellatrix stirred and she frowned, mentally shaking herself. 

“Well?” She said tersely. “Are you going to let me in or will I be forced to wait here with my arms dropping off?”

She slightly lifted her shopping bag and briefcase with pursed lips. The brunette’s eyes widened slightly and then she stepped back. 

“Of course; do you want me to take that?” She half reached for the shopping bag but Bellatrix stepped past her; the click of her heels echoing as she headed straight through to the kitchen. She heard the door close and then the gentle pad of feet behind her as she put the bag on the counter, her briefcase on one of the island stools and groaned in relief. 

When she turned around, she found the woman leaning against the counter, looking at her with an expression that Bellatrix couldn’t quite place. It made her stop in her tracks; a wave of uncertainty rushing through her. In turn, that feeling made her bristle. She didn’t like to be unsure. 

“What?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow and the look, whatever it had been, drained away. 

“Andy’s in the shower. I suppose I’ll leave you to it.”

She pushed away from the counter and headed to the sofa, picking up a book and disappearing behind it. Bellatrix watched her, a small amount of guilt gnawing at her. She narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips and went about putting the ice cream in the freezer. Then she grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard and opened a bottle, barely restraining herself from drinking immediately after pouring. She let it breathe and her eyes drifted over to the brunette, whose face was hidden behind the book. Bellatrix ran her tongue over her teeth and narrowed her eyes. 

“Agatha Christie.”

The book moved and the brunette’s eyes appeared. 

“Yes.”

“Like a mystery do you?” Bellatrix leaned on her palm, arching an eyebrow. The brunette… what had she said her name was?... laid down her book on her thigh and looked mildly amused. 

“Sometimes.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes; a sigh escaped her and she glanced at the door to Andy;s room. How long could it possibly take for her sister to shower? It wasn’t as though they were going out. “She’d only just got in when you knocked.”

“Great.”

“If you don’t want to drink alone, you could always offer me a glass?”

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow and studied her. 

“I’m not waiting to drink because I don’t want to drink alone. I’m letting it breathe.”

The other woman looked amused and her eyebrows lifted. 

“Oh.”

“What does that mean?” Bellatrix said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Nothing.” The woman lifted her book again, leaving Bellatrix irritatingly interested in continuing the conversation.   
“Quite the conversationalist, aren’t you?”

“Says the woman who has rebuffed practically every attempt at conversation I’ve made since I opened the door.”

The bags were heavy and I have had a long day.”

The book lowered again and Bellatrix saw a somehow playful yet shrewd look on her face. 

“So have I, and yet when a complete stranger barged into my apartment, I was not rude in return.”

Bellatrix opened her mouth to reply and then bit her tongue. She had been rude, not that she would admit it. Instead, she picked up the wine glass, swirled the contents around, sniffed it and then took a sip. She closed her eyes, swallowed and then took a deep breath. 

“Would you like a glass?” She asked when she opened her eyes again. The brunette smirked and Bellatrix almost withdrew her offer but before she could, she nodded. 

“Yes, please.” Bellatrix poured her a glass and swirled it as she walked over. The woman’s amused eyes followed the movement until Bellatrix stood over her, holding it out. She shifted, crossing her legs and putting the book on the coffee table, before accepting the glass. “Thank you.”

Bellatrix gave a casual ‘mmm’, before eyeing the sofa and deciding to move to the seat across from it instead. The brunette seemed to be amused by that too, and Bellatrix took another sip of wine and tried not to snap at her. 

“Andy said she’d told you about me.”

Bellatrix’s brow furrowed in response. She didn’t recall Andy mentioning a roommate. Then again, when her sister had called to arrange this evening, Bellatrix had been using her infamous red en to destroy the marketing pitches in front of her and hadn’t fully been paying attention. She vaguely recalled Andy asking if she had been listening and she had replied: 

“Yes, yes, pizza, alcohol, etc, etc; I have to go, Andy.” 

Bellatrix picked some invisible lint from her trousers. 

“I suppose she might have said something; I don’t recall.”

The infuriating smile was back.

“You don’t recall?”

“That’s what I said.”

“I wasn’t aware memory loss started that young.”

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. 

“I wasn’t aware that cheek like that existed past childhood.”

“I think it’s a part of my charm.”

Bellatrix scoffed. 

“You have known me all of ten minutes and you think it’s appropriate to joke about my age?”

“Did I offend you?” The question was asked softly, as though she was actually worried. 

“You’re infuriating,” Bellatrix pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “Where on earth did my sister find you?”

“I see I came back at the right time,” Andy’s voice was laced with amusement and Bellatrix craned her neck to see her sister walking into the kitchen. “Nice to see that you’re talking though.”

“Unfortunately,” Bellatrix murmured, under her breath. 

Andy grabbed the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, looking between the two of them. 

“I didn’t find Hermione,” she explained and Bellatrix blinked. Ah, that was her name. “I put an ad in my local coffee shop for a roommate and she gave me a call.”

“Why? You don’t need the money.” Bellatrix twisted in her seat, eyeing her sister seriously. “Do you? Because you know you could come to me, I-”

“Bella, I don’t need the money. But I’m away for weeks at a time for work, so someone might as well use the space.”

“And I’m very grateful,” Hermione interjected, making Andy smile at her. Bellatrix rolled her eyes again. 

“Yes, yes, all very sweet. Can we order pizza now?”

“Sorry,” Andy said to Hermione, her eyes sparkling. “Bellatrix is walking proof that the snickers adverts are spot on.”

Hermione had the decency not to laugh at Andy’s comment, while Bellatrix scowled, finishing off her glass of wine.

A few minutes later and Andy had hung up the phone to the pizza place. 

“There, we can collect in twenty minutes.”

“Good,” Bellatrix muttered as she poured another glass of wine, flicking through her emails. 

“We have a deal,” Andy said, eyeing the phone. Bellatrix sighed before switching her phone to silent and putting it in the bowl on the island. 

“Bossy.” Bellatrix sipped her wine and shot her sister a sly grin. 

“You need it, or else you’d be glued to that thing permanently.”

“Not true,” Bellatrix responded. “Sometimes I deal with idiots face to face too.” 

A little snort came from the sofa and bellatrix eyed the book that once again covered Hermione’s face. 

“She’s nice, you know,” Andy murmured. “Intelligent; wicked sense of humour. I think you’d like her if you gave her a chance.”

Bellatrix sipped at her wine and declined to comment. Instead, she changed the subject. 

“So, when is your next trip?”

Andy chuckled and rolled her eyes, but answered anyway. 

“Two weeks. Going to Canada.”

“Canada is a rather large country. I assume you’re focussing on one area, or am I to do without you for a longer period of time than usual?”

“Just Vancouver this time,” Andy grinned. “Travel has increased there, so they want me to do a piece on traveling on a budget. I’m excited.”

“You always are,” Bellatrix murmured fondly. “How long for?”

“Two weeks.”

“Mmm.”

“It’s not that long.”

“I know.”

“I’ve been gone for much longer.”

“I know.”

“Then why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Bella, come on…” Andy levelled a look at her and then glanced at Hermione. “Is it because of…”

Bellatrix scoffed. 

“Why would it be?”

“Because you’re always uptight when there are new people around. You haven’t even taken off your heels.”

Bellatrix blinked. 

“They’re… comfy.”

“Bullshit. They were built to bring people to their knees and you know it.”

Bellatrix’s snort was loud and she spotted the Agatha Christie book lowering a little. 

“It has been a long time since I’ve had enough time to bring anyone to their knees, Andy.”

“Gross. You know I was talking about work, not pleasure.”

“Mhmm,” Bellatrix hummed, shooting a wicked look at her sister. 

“Oh come on. Now I’m getting flashbacks to the couple of times I walked in on you…” Andy shivered dramatically. “My eyes.”

“I did always tell you that you should learn to knock.”

Both sisters laughed and then Andy glanced over at Hermione. 

“Come on, let’s go sit down.”

Bellatrix glanced over at the Agatha Christie book again and then huffed before picking up her wine and following her sister over. As they drew close Hermione lowered the book with a smile and shifted her feet again. Andy sat next to her when Bellatrix claimed the seat again. 

“Do you want me to go and fetch the pizza?” Hermione offered. 

“No, I’ll get it,” Andy smiled at her. “I could use the fresh air.”

Bellatrix’s eyes flicked between the two as she stifled a groan. If Andy went, then she would be left with Hermione and she hadn’t quite gotten a read on the woman yet. They switched back and forth from banter to irritated snapping so quickly she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be left with her. 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Hermione smiled, glancing at Bellatrix with another unfathomable look in her eyes. 

“Absolutely. Besides, it means I can sneak a slice,” Andy winked. 

“You had better not,” Bellatrix warned. “If that pizza is cold when you get back-”

“I’m kidding Bells.”

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as Andy smirked at her. She knew that Bellatrix hated being called Bells. 

“Bells?” Hermione echoed, a little smile on her lips. 

“The nickname I use when I want to be particularly irritating to my darling older sister,” Andy said. 

“Ah.” Hermione's eyes burned into Bellatrix, who drew herself up even straighter in the chair, irritated. “What do you prefer? Bellatrix? Bella?”

“Bellatrix,” she replied stiffly. 

“I think I’ll stick with that then,” Hermione hummed, leaving Bellatrix feeling off balance again. She shifted in her seat and took another sip of wine. Andy’s eyes flicked between the two of them, her eyebrow arched. 

“You know what, I’m going to go now,” she said, standing up. “By the time I get there the pizzas will be done.”

Bellatrix’s stomach grumbled at the idea of pizza and she sent a relieved look at the watch on her wrist. 

“Thank goodness.”

“Yes, yes, ruling the world leaves you with an appetite, I know,” Andy grinned. “Be back in a few.” 

With that, she headed down the corridor. A few seconds later, the door slammed. Bellatrix could feel Hermione’s eyes boring into her again. 

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she commented dryly. A light blush spread across Hermione’s cheeks and Bellatrix caught herself thinking it made her quite pretty. She shook herself. 

“Rule the world?” Hermione asked. “What is it you do, exactly?”

Bellatrix rolled her head, trying to get rid of the ache in her shoulders and kicked off her heels, flexing her feet, before replying. 

“I own a media conglomerate.”

Hermione’s eyebrow arched and she looked impressed, which brought a smirk to Bellatrix’s lips. 

“You own one?”

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?”

“No, actually.” Hermione studied her for a moment. “You look like the HBIC.”

“Excuse me?” Bellatrix raised her eyebrow. 

“You know; head boss in charge.”

“That’s not what that stands for.”

Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What else could it stand for?”

“Head bitch in charge.”

“Oh,” Hermione’s cheeks tinged with pink again and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I didn’t mean that you were a bitch.”

“But I’m sure you’ve thought it,” Bellatrix said, watching for the woman’s reaction. When she opened her mouth swiftly, looking slightly irritated, Bellatrix’s lips tweaked and she raised her hand, stopping her from responding. “Joking. Mostly.”

Hermione studied her. 

“I can’t get a read on you.”

“Funny,” Bellatrix said dryly. “I’ve been thinking the same about you.”

They studied each other for a few minutes, the silence hesitant and thoughtful. 

“So…” Hermione murmured, taking a sip of her wine. “You and Andy have a deal about your phone?”

“We do,” Bellatrix hummed, trailing her finger around the edge of her glass. When the silence returned and Hermione just watched her, she continued. “I agreed to put away my phone and not do any work when I’m visiting her.”

“You must have been doing it a lot if she made a rule about it,” Hermione said and Bellatrix raised her eyebrow. 

“I am a very busy woman.”

“And you haven’t got all day?”

“What?” Bellatrix frowned. 

“You know, from Poor Unfortunate Souls? The Little Mermaid’s Ursula?”

“First a bitch, then a witch; what will you call me next?”

This time, Hermione laughed and a tentative smile spread across Bellatrix’s lips. 

“I’m not sure but I’ll probably think of something.”

“How… creative of you.”

Hermione supped her wine and smirked. 

“So, what did you get?”

“Get?”

“Out of the deal. You don’t work in her house; what do you get in return?”

Bellatrix chuckled and shook her head. 

“I’m not telling you that.”

“What?” Hermione laughed. “Oh come on.”

“No,” Bellatrix’s smirk widened. 

“What if I guess it?”

“You won’t.”

“But what if I do? Will you admit that I’m right?”

Bellatrix studied her. 

“Alright.”

“Great. Let the guesses begin.”

“You get three.”

“What?!”

“Three guesses and if you don’t get it right then…” Bellatrix trailed off, pursing her lips and tapping them with her finger. She watched Hermione shift in her seat and when Bellatrix didn’t continue, she let out a breath. 

“Then what?”

“I haven’t worked that out yet. But you’ll owe me something.”

“I haven’t known you long, but I already know that entering into a deal with you without terms would be a very bad idea. So, I’m not going to guess until you tell me what I’m putting on the line.”

“Smart woman,” Bellatrix chuckled. “Then I suppose you’ll have to tell me a little about yourself so I can work out what to play with.”

Hermione smirked and Bellatrix felt an uncharacteristic blush threatening her neck. 

“Did you just suggest you want to play with me?”

“I did no such thing,” Bellatrix replied, straightening in her seat. 

“I think you did.”

Bellatrix was saved from having to respond when Andy’s keys rattled in the door and both Bellatrix and Hermione’s heads turned. They heard Andy’s boots clomping down the corridor before she appeared, laden with pizza boxes. 

“Oh no, don’t jump up on my account,” Andy groaned, almost dropping the boxes on the counter. “Take your time. I’m only about to lose my arms.”

Bellatrix climbed elegantly to her feet and then moved swiftly towards the boxes, shooting Andy a grateful glance. 

“Ah my wonderful, kind sister, how grateful I am for your return.”

“You mean for me bringing you pizza when you were hangry.”

“Yes, that; now stand aside.”

Bellatrix flipped the lid of her pizza open and leaned down, inhaling deeply and letting out a happy sigh. 

“Oh my god, do you two want to be left alone for a minute?”

“Yes.”

“Well too bad. Move over, I want some.”

Hermione was chuckling, watching the sisters jostling each other over the open pizza box with delight sparkling in her eyes, and Bellatrix shot her a smirk before grabbing the biggest slice. 

*** 

“... and to top it off, they had all the font in yellow. YELLOW. I’m surrounded by idiots.” Bellatrix finished off her third glass of wine… or was it her fourth? Andy was shaking her head, amusement plastered over her face, while Hermione was frowning. 

“I don’t understand how they could work for you and not understand basic marketing rules.”

“The very question I asked myself,” Bellatrix sighed, reaching for the tub of ice cream that Hermione was offering her. “Amateurs, in my company? They shouldn’t have gotten to an interview stage, let alone a job.”

“So how did they?”

“That is what I intend to discover on Monday. The Head of Marketing will be back from his holiday.”

Andy stole the ice cream back. 

“Well, he’s screwed.”

“I’m a fair boss.”

“How many times has he messed up?”

“This is his third time.”

“Yep, he’s screwed.”

Bellatrix merely smirked and said nothing. Hermione’s eyes hadn’t left her. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Hermione waved it off and took the ice cream from Andy. Bellatrix continued to watch her. 

“Bella, ease up. You’re not screwing her…” Andy slapped her hand across her mouth and giggled. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean… I meant…”

Hermione was blushing. Bellatrix’s lips curled. 

“You’re drunk, little sister.”

“Am not.”

“You just said-”

“-I meant she’s not that idiot marketing man. Like that kind of screwed. Not that kind of screwing. Ew.”

Hermione’s eyes flicked to Andy and Bellatrix caught the expression on her face. 

“She’s merely saying that because she doesn’t want to imagine me having sex,” Bellatrix assured the other woman. Hermione looked back at her. “She’s not opposed to the notion of women having sex with each other. She just doesn’t ever want to walk in on me again.”

“I am scarred,” Andy said dramatically as Hermione’s eyebrow rose. “But no, Hermione, I’m not like that… I’m sorry if you thought I was.”

“It’s okay.”

“Are you gay?” Andy asked and then slapped her hand over her mouth. “I didn’t mean to pry. I may be a little drunk.”

“A little,” Bellatrix scoffed. Hermione laughed. 

“I’m into women, yes.”

“Explains the photographs.” Andy said and then groaned when Bellatrix’s eyebrow rose and Hermione’s cheeks coloured. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like… Ugh I’m going to the bathroom.”

She climbed unsteadily to her feet and headed to the bathroom. After a few moments, Hermione let out a little giggle and looked at Bellatrix, who was smirking. 

“Photographs?”

“It’s not how she made it sound. I’m a photographer and I did a series in black and white or women, naked. But you couldn’t see anything, or the ones you could they… it was tasteful. I don’t do porn.”

“A photographer? Hmm.” Bellatrix studied her and then smiled. “Yes, I can see it. So, can I see these famous photographs?”

“No,” Hermione replied hurriedly. ““I mean… you’re literally in charge of one of the most well known media conglomerates in the country. I just heard about how you’re going to rip your head of marketing a new one for hiring people who used yellow for all the words on your… front page thingy. There’s no way.”

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“I do believe I just found the terms of our deal.”

“What?”

“If you don’t guess correctly in three tries what my end of the deal with Andy is, you have to show me your photographs.”

Hermione seemed to consider the offer and then a small smile lifted her lips. 

“Deal.”

“Excellent. What’s your first guess?”

“Hold on,” the other woman grinned. “I haven’t discussed my terms.”

Bellatrix leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees, grinning. 

“Oh do tell.”

“If I guess and you lose, I get to photograph you.”

Bellatrix blinked. 

“What?”

“They wouldn’t go anywhere,” Hermione said. “You could have them if you wanted. But you have incredible bone structure and eyes. I can imagine you’d look incredible in print.”

Bellatrix’s eyebrow arched. 

“You want me to be a part of your collection?”

“You make it sound so…” Hermione’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh! No, not the… not the naked ones! Oh god.”

Bellatrix cackled. 

“Well, I suppose that answers that question.”

“I cannot believe… Andy’s drunkenness is catching.” Hermione shook her head, her face buried in her hands. 

“Or it could be that third glass of wine.”

“You’ve had four and you’re fine!”

“I am also far more amenable than I am before alcohol.”

“You weren’t that bad.”

“You hid from me in a murder mystery.”

“I didn’t hide!” Hermione replied, indignant. “It’s a good book!” 

“If you say so,” Bellatrix grinned. 

“I want to go to bed!” Andy called from the bathroom door. “I have regrets!”

Chuckling under her breath, Bellatrix stood up. 

“I should go anyway.” She sent a smile at Hermione and then headed to say goodbye to her sister. “Go to bed, you drunken dolt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No apology necessary. I find you amusing with no filter.”

“Ugh.” Andy hugged Bellatrix, who pressed a kiss to her temple. “Goodnight Bells.”

“It’s a good job I love you, idiot.” Bellatrix pushed Andy lightly, watching the woman sway slightly. 

“Love you too,” Andy mumbled and then looked at Hermione. “Sorry ‘Mione. Goodnight.”

“It’s ok, Andy. Goodnight!” 

Andy disappeared into her room and Bellatrix collected her belongings, including the almost dead phone that had remained in the bowl. She hesitated when she turned to leave, seeing Hermione washing up their glasses. 

“Goodnight, Hermione.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Hermione smiled, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to make sure the door is locked or else I won’t sleep.”

“Alright then,” Bellatrix inclined her head and allowed Hermione to follow her down the corridor. 

“It was a good evening,” Hermione said as they reached the door. 

“Yes, it was.” Bellatrix opened the door and stepped through it, turning to look at Hermione with a smirk. “Any guesses before I leave?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied, leaning against the frame. “Is the trade that you get to sign off on any roommates she has because…” She trailed off with a grin.

“No, it isn’t.”

“I was joking!” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Obviously that’s not my guess.”

“Still counts.”

“Does not.”

“Yes, it does,” Bellatrix stepped forward, into her space, showing her teeth in a grin. Hermione swallowed. “A pleasure to meet you, Hermione. Be careful with those last two guesses.”

She winked and then she was gone, heading down the stairs. 

“It was a joke!” Hermione called after her. 

Bellatrix’s laughter echoed in the staircase, but she made no response. 


	2. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is a complicated mess and Hermione is a soft, caring human who won't let her self destruct, but also won't take any shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inky, I'm so sorry for the delay on chapter 2. As you know, I fell head first into Madam Spellman and Miranda Croft fics, so I've been distracted. But ta dah! Update time. 
> 
> Also to everyone, I went social media crazy too.   
> Instagram: stargazer_01_writer  
> Twitter: @01Stargazer

Bellatrix was angry. Her assistant had taken one look at her when she came back from her board meeting and put her calls on hold. No one needed to deal with Bellatrix Black when she was in the mood to skin people alive. 

Instead, Bellatrix paced in her office, her mobile clutched in her hand, resisting the temptation to throw it through the large windows and into the city. 

“Fucking idiots. Fuck, fuck, FUCK.”

It was late and she could go home, but the emptiness of her apartment would drive her mad. She knew that the longer she sat in the office, attempting to do work while she was frustrated, the more irate she would become. 

She looked down at her phone and gritted her teeth. It was piling up with messages. She just wanted some space, some time without…

The solution came to her suddenly and she fired off a quick text to her sister, letting her know that she was coming over. Grabbing her bag, she stuffed the phone inside and headed out of her office. 

“I’m done for the day. I won’t be contactable this evening; I’m going to Andy’s,” she informed her assistant. 

“Your sister’s? But-” Her assistant, Luna, froze when Bellatrix levelled her with a glare before heading for the lift. Bellatrix stepped inside and pressed the button, closing the doors on her work. 

Thirty minutes later, she was stepping out of the town car and making her way up the flights of stairs, her overnight bag in hand. The door rattled as she knocked on it and she took a deep breath, trying to steady the anger bubbling under her skin. 

She heard the footsteps, the pause as the peephole was checked and then the door was opening. 

“Bellatrix, what-”

“Listen, I know that society dictates small talk for politeness and all that bullshit, but I just need to see Andy, so if you could-”

“-Andy’s not here,” Hermione frowned, taking in Bellatrix’s harassed look. “She’s in Canada, remember?”

Bellatrix froze. Of course she was. She knew that. 

She sagged, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers and sighing. 

“Fuck. Right.”

“Are you okay?”

“No.” She snapped and then winced, releasing her nose and looking apologetically at Hermione. “No, I’m not. I’m sorry for snapping and for intruding. Have a good evening.”

She turned to go. 

“Hey wait!” Hermione’s voice stopped her and she glanced back. Hermione was eyeing the bag. “Were you planning to stay?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix replied, glancing down at the bag. “But it’s no issue; this is why I have an apartment, after all.”  
“You can come in, if you want someone to talk to?” Hermione asked tentatively. “I know you don’t know me very well but I’m a good listener and… I have ice cream?”

Bellatrix eyed her. 

“I’m… not very good at talking. And we’ve met once.”

“I also have alcohol?” Hermione’s little smirk, that Bellatrix remembered so well from before, tweaked her lips. Bellatrix’s anger was dwindling; she felt exhausted. “And I’ve got another guess for you.”

Bellatrix’s lips twitched.

“Fine. One drink. I can’t promise that I’ll be good company.”

“That’s fine. I won you round the first time; I reckon I can do it again.” She stepped back, allowing Bellatrix inside. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she entered the apartment and she placed her bag on the table, arching her eyebrow at Hermione. 

“You won me around? Are you sure about that?”

“Yes. I distinctly remember you laughing with me.”

“Perhaps it was at you.”

“Either way, I’d probably count that as a win where you’re concerned.”

“Where I’m concerned?” Bellatrix raised her eyebrow as Hermione passed her, a cheeky smirk on her face. She followed her into the kitchen. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I don’t think you like people knowing how you feel, especially people you don’t know.” Hermione opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream, putting it on the counter before grabbing two spoons from the drawer. “I think that’s why you come here when you’re feeling out of control; because you trust Andy to see you vulnerable and not use it.”

Bellatrix’s heart thudded and she gritted her teeth. Hermione looked up to pass a spoon over, and caught the look on her face. Her soft smile dropped from her face. 

“That’s very presumptuous of you,” Bellatrix snapped. 

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable,” Bellatrix hissed and then laughed coolly. “You don’t know me. You don’t know who I am, what I deal with on a daily basis; you have no idea what is between my sister and I and you certainly haven’t earned the right to speak to me like that. Like you know me. You don’t.”

“I’m sorry if I crossed a line, but I just-”

“Just what?” Bellatrix hissed. “Hmmm? What are you, a therapist in your free time? Or is it because you like mysteries? Been trying to figure me out since you met me? Is that where you landed on that wonderful piece of psychological analysis?”

“No,” Hermione replied, frustrated. “I just… I was answering your question honestly.”

Bellatrix knew that she was overreacting, but the day was still bubbling under her skin and it was spilling out. Hermione, having met her once, had hit the nail right on the head and Bellatrix hated that. She didn’t like being so easy to figure out, so predictable. She especially didn’t like people knowing that she was vulnerable. And so, even though she knew that she would regret it, she let it spill out further. 

“Oh how refreshing; someone who’s honest,” she snarled sarcastically. “How lucky I am that you decided to share such a gift with me.”

“Look,” Hermione replied, dropping the spoons. “If you’re going to be an asshole, you can take it somewhere else. I get that you’ve had a bad day, but I’m nobody's verbal punching bag and I don’t have to put up with this. So take your miserable mood and get out. Now.”

Bellatrix blinked, opened her mouth to snap back, and then pressed her lips together, before turning and heading down the corridor. She slammed the door behind her and stormed down the stairs. It was only when she reached the bottom, pulling her phone from her pocket to call back her town car, that she realised she had left her overnight bag in the flat. 

“FUCK.”

***

When Bellatrix walked into the office the next day, she was nursing a hangover and feeling unsettled; something she absolutely hated. 

Andy had called her as she’d been in the back of the town car, heading home, to check that she was ok and remind her that she wasn’t at home. When Bellatrix had told her that she knew that and how she knew it, Andy’s reprimand for taking her anger out on Hermione had made her heart sink low in her chest, until she promised to apologise. Then, as she tumbled into her apartment and headed straight for the liquor cabinet, she had told her sister everything. 

Now, Bellatrix felt the guilt clinging to her. 

“Luna, send a gift basket to my sister’s apartment for her roommate.”

“Um, her roommate?”

“Hermione…” Bellatrix realised that she didn’t know her last name and closed her eyes briefly. “Just deliver it to Hermione. It’s an apology.”

“Dare I ask for what?” Luna asked. 

“Interrupting her evening and… my mood.”

“Ah,” Luna noted something down in her book. “Got it boss.”

“Thank you.”

With that done, Bellatrix headed into her office to deal with the pile of shit from the day before. 

Hours later, when she emerged to head for a meeting, she found Luna hidden behind a gift basket. 

“What’s this?”

“Erm… the gift basket for your sister’s roommate?”

“Why is it here?”

“She sent it back.”

Bellatrix froze mid-step. 

“Excuse me?”

“She sent it back,” Luna said. The courier said she looked at the card and told him to take it back to you and tell you that she doesn’t want gifts.”

Bellatrix pursed her lips and frowned. 

“She doesn’t want the gift? It was an apology.”

“I don’t…” Luna hesitated.

“Just spit it out,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to fire you. We’ve had this conversation before.”

“Just checking,” Luna smiled gently. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but waited patiently. She liked Luna and she was by far her longest serving assistant. “I don’t think she saw it as an apology. I mean, she’s not one of your business associates or anything right? This is someone you know outside of work. Maybe don’t try and solve it with a work solution?”

“I only met her once. Twice if you count last night,” Bellatrix huffed. “I figured the gift basket covered all avenues. Everyone likes a gift basket.”

“Maybe she doesn’t want to be bought off?”

“Bought… off?” Bellatrix frowned. 

“Would you have sent your sister a gift basket if you wanted to apologise to her?”

“No, of course not, I’d have…” Bellatrix trailed off. “Ah. I see.”

Luna smiled gently and then returned to her work. Bellatrix chewed the inside of her cheek momentarily, considering the basket, before shaking herself and heading off to her meeting. 

***  
The knock on the door was definitely not as loud as the night before, and Bellatrix tried to arrange her face into a less frustrated expression. She had no idea why she was making the effort; well, that wasn’t strictly true. The guilt had settled in her stomach in a way that meant she couldn’t let it go, and whether it was because of her sister’s reprimand or the memory of the look on Hermione’s face last night, she knew she had to deal with it. 

Footsteps hesitated on the other side of the door and Bellatrix offered an uncertain smile into the peephole. The door opened slowly. 

“You know, people don’t usually send back my apologies.”

Hermione’s eyebrow arched and she frowned, seeing the gift basket in Bellatrix’s hand. 

“Well people don’t usually try and apologise by sending gift baskets.”

“Actually, that’s generally how apologies work in my world,” Bellatrix replied, shifting on her feet. Luna had been right then; Hermione hadn’t been impressed by the corporate style of apology. 

“Well then I feel sorry for you,” Hermione said and shifted, as though considering closing the door. “Did you come back for your bag?”

“No,” Bellatrix blinked, having forgotten all about it. “I came to ask you to accept my apology.”

“What apology?” Hermione opened the door a little further, leaning against the frame. Her eyes glanced down at the basket. “It better not be that, because delivering it personally doesn’t make it an apology.”

“No, I-” Bellatrix sighed and then took in a deep breath, steadying herself. “I’m aware. I’m not… good, at this. I acted… I was rude to you and I apologise for that. It shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have let me day spill over into our interaction and I shouldn’t have been so sensitive about your insight into me.”

Hermione studied her. 

“Anything else?”

Bellatrix pursed her lips, going over everything that had happened, trying to work out what she had missed. 

“I…” Hermione’s eyes darted down, giving her a hint. “I apologise for sending a gift basket in place of a real apology. For treating you like the people I work with instead of…”

She trailed off, unsure of what to classify their relationship as. She was unused to being in this situation, not used to being out of her element, or for having to work to build friendships. Come to think of it… did she really have any friends that weren’t related to work? No, not really. 

“Like a friend?” Hermione supplied, as though she had read her thoughts. 

Bellatrix considered her and then, as she replied, her voice dipped lower as she tested the waters. 

“Is that what we are, Hermione?”

Hermione shifted and Bellatrix saw a blush colour her cheeks lightly. What had she said that had caused that reaction? 

“I suppose. If you want to be.”

“So I’m forgiven?”

“You apologised,” Hermione hummed. “That’s all I wanted.”

“Well,” Bellatrix glanced down at the basket that was starting to make her arms ache. “I could send this back, but it’s really rather good, so perhaps we could break into it together? If you don’t have plans?”

“Oh.” Hermione seemed surprised and glanced behind her into the apartment. Bellatrix blinked. 

“Ah, you have company. Well, I can leave this for you and whoever-”

“- I don’t. Have company I mean.”

“If you’d rather be left alone-”

“-No. Please. Come in.” Hermione stepped back and held the door open for Bellatrix, who hesitated and then entered the flat. “Here, let me take that.”

Hermione took the basket and their fingers brushed as Bellatrix released it; grateful as she flexed her hand. 

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for apologising.”

Hermione walked down the corridor and Bellatrix followed, spying her overnight bag where she had left it. In the kitchen, Hermione deposited the basket on the side and peeked into the cellophane. 

“Open it,” Bellatrix prompted. “It was for you, no matter how… ill advised it was.”

Hermione’s small smile made Bellatrix relax and she watched as the other woman unwrapped it. Hermione’s eyebrow arched. 

“Were you trying to get me to forgive you or get me drunk enough to forget?” She pulled out an expensive bottle of whiskey, eyeing Bellatrix. 

“I’m afraid I can’t claim to have chosen what it contained.” Bellatrix admitted. “My assistant, Luna, handles these things.”

“Hmm,” Hermione pursed her lips, and then nodded. “I figured, but it’s nice of you to admit it.”

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow, but didn’t respond. She had deserved that. 

“Cheese, fruit, wine, chocolate… we could have a picnic.” Hermione grinned and then blushed. “I don’t mean…”

“A carpet picnic?” Bellatrix chuckled. “I suppose I could cope with that.”

She was trying. Trying harder than she’d had to in years. Hermione’s answering smile made it worth it. So worth it. 

“You’d have to take those heels off,” Hermione smirked, eyeing them. 

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow again, but smirked and stepped out of them slowly, flexing her toes and letting out a little sigh of relief as her hot feet hit the cool floor. 

“Happy now?”

“More impressed. I didn’t think you’d do it.”

Bellatrix snorted. 

“It was hardly a challenge.”

“You didn’t want to take them off last time. I heard what you said to Andy.”

“You were listening.”

“The place is open plan; it’s not like I was trying.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and then hooked the whiskey from Hermione’s hands.

“This, or the wine for our picnic?”

“Wine,” Hermione replied. “We can save this for later.”

“Later?” Bellatrix replied, teasing her lightly. “What’s later?”

“Later is when I tell you my guess.”

“Ah, yes…” Bellatrix smirked, putting the whiskey down on the counter. “Only two more to go.”

“I was joking about the first guess.”

“Still. Counts.” 

Hermione laughed. 

Ten minutes later and they were on the carpet between the sofas; the spoils of the basket laid out between them. Bellatrix hooked a grape off the vine and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve done this.”

“Had a carpet picnic?” Hermione asked, pairing some cheese with bread and eating it carefully. 

Bellatrix studied her and then took a sip of wine before she answered. 

“Spent time with someone other than my sister outside of work.” Hermione frowned, and Bellatrix saw a sliver of pity cross through her expression. She tried not to be annoyed by it, but still… “Please don’t… don’t look at me like that. I chose this life. I don’t need pity for it.”

“I wasn’t…” Hermione bit her tongue and then rephrased. “I do feel sad about that, yes. But only because this is fun, and I think everyone deserves a bit of fun now and then. Just because you’re… well, you, doesn’t mean you should have to sacrifice that.”

“I’m afraid my work doesn’t leave me with much time for fun,” Bellatrix hummed, studying her. “Although I suppose I could make more. If I felt I could leave the handling of some areas of my business to members of my team.”

“And you don’t?”

“Not yet. Not entirely. You know about the marketing… it seems that every time I begin to think that everything is working, something like that happens.”

“Maybe not everything has to go your way. Maybe you need to let other people choose the direction; try new things.”

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you suggesting that I am a control freak?”

“Maybe a little.” Hermione’s tone was light and teasing and Bellatrix braced herself for a surge of irritation… but there was none. Instead, she chuckled lightly. 

“Perhaps. But I wasn’t always.”

“No?”

“No.”

“You’ll have to tell me more about that sometime.”

“Maybe I will.” Bellatrix sipped her wine, smirking over the rim of the glass.

“You like being a mystery, don’t you?” Hermione leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. 

“I thought you liked mysteries?” Bellatrix challenged. 

“I do.” 

The statement hung in the air and Bellatrix felt a tightness in her throat and chest that hadn’t been there before; the air seemed to crackle with something… unexplored. 

Hermione bit her lip and then broke their eye contact, looking away with a smile. Bellatrix’s eyes followed the pink flush that seemed to trail down her neck. 

Oh. Oh…

“What’s your last name?” She asked and her voice was huskier than she’d meant it to be. Hermione glanced at her, surprised. 

“Granger, why?”

“Hermione Granger,” Bellatrix rolled the name over her tongue and smiled. “The mystery chasing, food loving, no-nonsense photographer.”

Hermione chuckled and raised her eyebrow. 

“Bellatrix Black, the mysterious, pizza hogging, intimidating media mogul.” 

“I didn’t hog the pizza,” Bellatrix chuckled. “But intimidating… yes, I’ve been called that before.”

“I’m sure.” Hermione took another sip of wine. “But I didn’t mean it in a negative way.” 

“Unlike many others, I assure you.” Bellatrix popped another grape in her mouth. “Although they have reason to be scared.”

“You’re the big, bad boss, are you?”

“Only to those who don’t meet my expectations.”

“Has anyone ever managed to do that?” Hermione mused. “I rather get the impression that it’s very difficult to impress you.”

“It is.” Bellatrix replied slowly. “But that just means that those who do know that they’re truly impressive. They know I don’t give idle compliments.”

“Does anyone around you ever feel confident in their ability then?” Hermione asked. “That’s a lot of pressure; to match up to the ideals of a woman like you.”

Bellatrix hesitated. 

“I came up under a woman who wanted nothing but the best. It just made me work harder when I wasn’t good enough, because I wanted to prove that I was. It’s what got me where I am.”

“But not everyone is like you, are they?”

Bellatrix stared at her. 

“I know I said this rather cruelly last night, but did you study psychology?”

Hermione shook her head, smiling. 

“My mother was a psychologist. I grew up with it in the house. You pick up a few things.”

“I feel…” Bellatrix wasn’t sure how she felt. As though her entire life had just been picked apart. Her whole outlook, her drive, her intent to make sure everyone met her standards, her training… And yet, the woman in front of her hadn’t said it maliciously. It was possibly the most honest and understanding feedback that Bellatrix had received in years. “I’m not sure.”

“That’s okay,” Hermione murmured, picking at another grape. “I’m sorry if I crossed a boundary again.”

“No,” Bellatrix hummed. “Surprisingly… you didn’t.”

“Surprisingly?” 

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Well, I’m not yelling, am I?”

“No.” Hermione smiled. “Still, perhaps a different topic?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix shifted, tucking her legs underneath her and leaning on the sofa, looking at Hermione. “Perhaps that’s best, before my bitchy, witchy behaviour returns.”

Hermione laughed. 

“I didn’t mean to call you either of those things!”

***

“So,” Bellatrix began as she poured them each a glass of whiskey. “What’s this guess of yours?”

“Well,” Hermione grinned, hooking the glass from her and leaning on the kitchen counter, after they’d cleared away their picnic. “I was thinking about what little I know about you, and what I got from Andy and you during pizza. So I have to kind of guess from that.”

“Go on,” Bellatrix smirked, leaning on the counter and taking a sip. 

“My debate is whether you’re the type to go for a serious bet, or something silly.” Bellatrix simply studied her, giving nothing away. “So I’m stuck between two avenues, and given that you stole one of my guesses…”

“I did not steal your guess,” Bellatrix chuckled. “You wasted one with a joke.”

“So you admit it was a joke!” Hermione pointed at her, laughing. 

“Yes,” Bellatrix smirked. “But that doesn’t discount it.”

“I feel like I should be able to win a guess back somehow.”

“This isn’t a negotiation, pet,” Bellatrix chuckled, sipping her whiskey. Hermione inhaled the whiskey she had just been taking a sip of and began to cough. Bellatrix stood up straight, concerned. “Are you alright?”

Hermione nodded, coughing, turning away from her and hunching over the sink as she coughed and wheezed. Bellatrix hovered, and then hesitantly placed her hand on Hermione’s back, patting and then rubbing in a circle. 

After a minute or so, Hermione’s coughs subsided, and she nodded, still looking down. 

“You’re alright?” Another nod. Bellatrix took that as a cue and removed her hand, stepping away. Hermione wiped at her cheeks, cleared her throat and grabbed a spare glass, pouring some water and swallowing it slowly before turning around. She looked pink, her eyeliner a little smudged, but fine other than that, and Bellatrix breathed a sigh of relief. “You know, you’re supposed to drink the whiskey, not breathe it.”

Hermione let out a laugh, interspersed with a few coughs. 

“I didn’t mean to. You called me pet.”

“I did?” Bellatrix raised her eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“And that’s what made you inhale very old, very expensive whiskey as though it were oxygen?”

Hermione laughed again and then playfully pushed Bellatrix’s arm as she retrieved her own whiskey glass. 

“Shut up. It just caught me off guard.”

“Mhmm.” Bellatrix smirked and then finished her whiskey. “So, now that you’re done dying on me which, by the way, would not be good for my relationship with my sister; are you going to tell me the guess?”

“Are you going to give me an extra guess for almost killing me?”

“You’re worse than my lawyers,” Bellatrix laughed. “Fine. As long as Andy doesn’t find out, you can have an extra guess, but only if you guess two now, leaving you with just one left.”

“Deal,” Hermione grinned, victorious. “Is it that she stays safe when she travels?”

Bellatrix smiled sadly and shook her head. 

“No. As much as I’d like to make her promise that, I know that she can’t reasonably keep that. I have made her promise to be careful, but that’s not part of the deal.”

“That’s sweet.” Hermione said and Bellatrix eyed her with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, well, that’s the serious one gone. Is it so that she doesn’t tell anyone about something embarrassing that you did or happened to you?”

Bellatrix smirked. 

“No, it isn’t.”

“Damn.” Hermione chewed her lip. “I was sure it had to be one of those.”

Bellatrix laughed and shook her head again. 

“I told you that you’d never guess.”

“Hey, I have one guess left Rumplestiltskin. I might manage it.”

“Rumple… did you just…” Bellatrix felt a thrill of delight run through her despite her astonishment. “I’m hardly asking for your first born, Hermione.”

“Hey, my work is like my child. It takes a lot of time, care, love and attention. Not to mention money.”

“It doesn’t throw up or require nappy changes though,” Bellatrix grinned. “So it has that going for it.”

“It won’t start sneaking partners into its bedroom when it’s older either.” 

“Although given the content of some of your pictures, I find that surprising,” Bellatrix grinned. “Naked women, posed artfully, was it?”

Hermione blushed. 

“They are, honestly. I always make sure my models are comfortable.”

“Ever modelled yourself?” Bellatrix hummed, scanning Hermione’s figure, leaving the other woman’s cheeks pink. 

“Only for myself.”

“Oh?” Bellatrix’s eyebrow rose. “Are you saying there are pictures of you in your collection?”

“You’ll never know, if I guess correctly.”

“Pity,” Bellatrix murmured and then froze when she realised that Hermione had heard her. That she’d said it outloud. Hermione had the decency not to comment, although there was a little smirk on her lips. Bellatrix glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened. “Shit, it’s late.”

“It’s not that late.”

“I have to get home, and by that time, it will be.”

“Well, you did leave your overnight bag here? You could…” Hermione trailed off. Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow. 

“Stay?”

“Mmm.”

“Are you asking me to stay, Hermione?” Bellatrix couldn’t help but tease her, since she appeared to have gone shy. 

“I’m saying you can, if you want.” Hermione lifted her chin to meet her gaze and there it was again. That certain something that hung there, crackling. Bellatrix felt it sending sparks across her skin. She should go home. 

“That… would be good. Thank you.”

Hermione nodded. 

“Cool. Andy’s room is… well you know. You know where the towels are and everything, right?”

“I do,” Bellatrix smiled. 

“Great. Do you want a shower tonight, or…?”

“Yes, but you can go first, if you’d prefer?”

“I shower in the morning,” Hermione hummed. “Can’t wake up without one.”

Bellatrix found herself wondering how she could wake Hermione up in the morning and quickly dragged her mind out of the gutter. 

“Right. Well… I’ll go and do that then. Thank you… for the evening and for letting me stay.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for coming over. I… I felt like I wanted company tonight.”

“I bet you were cursing when I showed up. The last company you wanted.”

“No,” Hermione smiled. “Not the last.”

When Bellatrix lay in Andy’s bed that night, she went over the evening in her mind time and again. There was something about the woman, something that drew her in. To top it all off, Hermione was intelligent, funny… attractive. Bellatrix forced her eyes open and shook her head. 

“Stop it,” she hissed into the silence. 

But still… she couldn’t help but notice. Beautiful, clever eyes, freckles, a jawline that just… and those lips…

“Oh my god, stop.” Bellatrix grumbled to herself and turned over, huffing. “She’s Andy’s roommate.”

She forced herself to think of work, the most boring things that she had on her calendar for the next month, until she drifted off to sleep. 

***   
Bellatrix could hear the shower when she woke up the next morning. Her alarm had yet to go off, but she felt rested. She grabbed her phone to check and saw that she had beaten it by ten minutes. Stretching, she ran her hand through her curls and scratched her scalp before rolling out of bed. She padded into the kitchen and started to make coffee. The shower switched off and she grabbed an extra mug, putting it on the side as the pot began to steam, and she scrolled through her emails. 

“Holy fuck!”

Bellatrix turned sharply and found a damp looking Hermione standing at the end of the corridor, staring at her. She was wrapped in a towel and Bellatrix couldn’t help but flick her eyes over her, before she averted her eyes. 

“Good morning to you too.”

“I… shit, I totally forgot you were here. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise. Coffee?”

“Um…” Hermione fidgeted. “I think I’ll go put some clothes on first.”

“Might be wise,” Bellatrix teased, throwing a smirk at her. Hermione nodded quickly and disappeared again, leaving Bellatrix chuckling. 

When she returned a few minutes later, running her fingers through damp hair and wearing relaxed jeans and a jumper, Bellatrix pushed the coffee mug across the island to her with a barely contained smirk. 

“Oh shut up,” Hermione rolled her eyes, her lips curling into a smile. “I’m not a morning person.”

“Neither am I, and yet I still remembered your existence.”

“Not easy to forget, clearly,” Hermione bantered back. 

“Oh, and I am?” Bellatrix sipped her coffee, arching an eyebrow. 

“No. Definitely not.”

Bellatrix smiled gently and Hermione seemed flustered by it. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted breakfast. I have half an hour before I need to leave, but I will warn you that beyond toast I have no skills in the kitchen.”

“That’s okay, I do.” Hermione took another sip of coffee. “What are you craving?”

You. 

Bellatrix blinked, mentally defenestrating that thought. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not normally a breakfast person, what with the lack of kitchen skills and all. Usually a banana or a slice of toast.”

“How about pancakes?” Bellatrix’s stomach rumbled and Hermione laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You don’t have to-”

“No, I want them myself. And if I eat them with you, then they’ll taste better.”

“My presence makes pancakes… taste better?” Bellatrix frowned. “I think you need more coffee.”

Hermione laughed. 

“Food always tastes better with company, don’t you think?”

Bellatrix wasn’t sure she’d ever paid attention to the difference of taste in food in and out of company, but she was too amused to tease the other woman about it. 

“I suppose that depends on the chef.”

“Well I’m an excellent chef. But you can be the judge of that.”

Hermione went to the fridge and began collecting ingredients. Bellatrix sipped her coffee, content to just watch her work. It dawned on her that it was oddly domestic and the idea sat with her. She mulled it over, unsure about how she felt. Was this friendship? Her thoughts flashed to her response to seeing Hermione in that towel; little droplets clinging to the ends of her hair. No… this was not entirely based on a desire for friendship. 

She should leave. She really should. Hermione had found her way under Bellatrix’s skin way too fast for comfort. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hermione murmured from the stove. Bellatrix glanced up from her coffee. 

“Hmm? Yes. Yes I’m fine. I just… I should get ready.”

“Sure, if you want. I’ll have the pancakes ready when you’re done.”

“I shouldn’t eat them in my work clothes; if I get mess on them I’ll have to go and change and-”

“Bellatrix.” Hermione’s voice made Bellatrix pause in her rambling which she was grateful for because she never rambled. “Are you uncomfortable for some reason?”

Bellatrix’s eyes darted around as she tried to play it off. 

“No, why would I be?”

“I don’t know, but if you are, whatever it is…” Hermione put down the spatula she had been flipping pancakes with and turned to face her. “You don’t have to stay, you know? But just tell me that. Don’t make excuses.”

Bellatrix licked her lips as she considered the situation. This was stupid. She shouldn’t be feeling so… thrown off by the situation. They were new friends. They were in Andy’s apartment. Hermione was beautiful and funny and kind and intelligent and everything that Bellatrix had wanted when she’d entertained the idea of finding someone, before…

She stood up sharply. 

“I should get to work. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

Bellatrix hesitated. 

“Why are you being so… nice?”

“Did you expect me to demand that you stay?” Hermione smiled sadly. “Whatever the reason is for you suddenly feeling like you want to leave… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But if it was something I did, please do.”

“You really did grow up with a psychologist, didn’t you?”

Hermione laughed softly and turned back to flip the pancake from the pan onto a plate. It smelled delicious and Bellatrix’s stomach rumbled again. 

“Yes I did.”

“It’s not you,” Bellatrix sighed. “I just… I realised I’m… comfortable.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes. Or… unfamiliar.” She twisted her phone in her hands. “I don’t cope well with being thrown off guard.”

“So how about I make pancakes to go and you can eat them when you get to your office?” Hermione poured more batter into the pan. “Or you can sit and eat them with me and we can talk about anything you want, even if it’s why something suddenly changed while I was making pancake number one. No judgement.”

Bellatrix hesitated. 

“Pancakes to go sounds great.”

“Alright then,” Hermione smiled, turning back to the stove. Bellatrix hesitated again and then disappeared to Andy’s room to get changed. 

Dressed in high-waisted black trousers and a white shirt with green buttons, Bellatrix emerged from the bedroom, all of her things in the bag. She had put on her red lipstick, which would no doubt make Luna groan, since she only usually wore it when she was feeling particularly terrifying. But today it was more for armour; she was feeling unsettled and she needed the confidence of it. 

Hermione stared a little at her when she appeared in the kitchen, having convinced herself not to run for the door, knowing her town car was waiting downstairs for a quick getaway. 

“You look… ready to rule the world.”

“Every day,” Bellatrix smiled back. Hermione grabbed pancakes, wrapped in tin foil, from the side and offered it to her. Hesitantly, Bellatrix took it and slipped it into her bag. “Thank you.”

“I put some coffee in one of Andy’s flasks as well,” she replied, picking it up. “In case you wanted some?”

Bellatrix swallowed against the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. 

“Um yes,” she swallowed again, trying to remove the strangled sound. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hermione asked as she handed it over. Bellatrix’s fingers grazed over Hermione’s and she dropped her gaze as if focused on putting the flask in her bag and not squishing the pancakes. 

“Stop being so nice,” she muttered. 

“What?”

“Nothing, never mind.” Bellatrix waved it away, drawing herself up and letting the mask she wore to work slip over her. “Thank you for last night and this morning. I had a... good time.”

“Me too.” Hermione replied, watching as Bellatrix turned away. “Bella…?”

Bellatrix halted and then slowly turned. 

“Yes?”  
“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, I won’t stop being nice to you.”

Bellatrix’s lips parted and the lump in her throat threatened to take her entire throat and bring her to tears. She swallowed desperately, glancing down at the floor, clearing her throat. When she looked back up, Hermione was slowly approaching her. She stilled. 

Hermione reached up her hand and gently cupped Bellatrix’s cheek. She remained frozen as the brunette leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek that sent sparks across her face. Heat rose up her neck and she stared at Hermione as she pulled back. Hermione’s thumb traced over her cheekbone once and then she stepped back completely. 

Bellatrix stared at her for a few moments, then turned and walked down the corridor and out of the door. As it closed behind her, she sucked in a breath, not having realised that she had only managed a few shallow breaths since Hermione had stepped close to her. She sagged against the wall. 

How could someone she barely knew make her come undone after such a short time? 


End file.
